Battle
There are many advantages to battling in Zombie Jombie. The three biggest advantages are stealing a gem from another player to complete a gem collection, battling for tokens or experience points, or to get revenge from an attack. 'Starting a Battle' The easiest way to start a battle is by tapping on . From there a player can select the gem from their collection that they need to complete. A list of 10 players who have that gem will appear. From there a player can select which player they wish to fight by selecting fight. Another way to start a battle is after an attack. On a player's wall, information about the person who previously attacked them is listed. By hitting , the player can see who won the battle, but by selecting the attacker's picture instead, their game profile will appear. From there the player wishing to attack can tap . The last way to fight can only happen if a player has another player's friend code. Under , tap , select and then type the person's friend code into the box. From here a player can see the profile of the person who owns the friend code they typed. Then, the player can start a battle using the previous method. 'How A Battle Works' The attacker has two things that affect the outcome of the battle, the attack value of each card and their total attack force. Each card requires a certain amount of attack force to use in battle. The number of cards the attacker can use is based on the sum of the attack force required for each card. The total attack force required must be less than or equal to the total attack force the player has available. (see attack force for an example). The defender has three things that affect the outcome of the battle. Similarly the first two are the defense level of each card and their total defense force. These work the same as their attack counterparts (See defense force for an example). The last thing the defender can use is a trap. Battle compares the total defense value available from the cards that the defender can use to the total attack value available from the cards that the attacker can use. Whichever is higher wins unless the defender has a trap set on the gem the attacker tried to get. In that case the defender will always win. Assuming there's no trap, here's an example of how this works. Assume the attacker and defender have only one card they can use. Also assume the attacker's card's attack value is 1500 and the defender's card's defense value is 1000. Battle would compare the 1500 attack value to the 1000 defense value. Since 1500 is greater than 1000, the attacker would win. Experience Points Depending on your level, you get a certain amount of experience points if you win a battle. The experience gained is affected by the attack force and the number of cards used in the battle. Category:Basics